1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing rotational movement of the steering post of a wheeled vehicle or the like, and more particularly to such a device which is actuated by the occupant's weight on the vehicle to permit rotation of the steering post.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Wheeled vehicles, particularly those of the occupant-propelled variety, have often included devices to prevent turning of the guide wheels in order that the vehicle may be propelled in a substantially straight line.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 591,864 issued Oct. 19, 1897 to Joseph H. Meyer, such a device is described in connection with a bicycle-type vehicle to prevent the forward or guide wheel from turning when the hands are removed from the handle-bar or when pressure on the handle-bar is removed. Such a device requires a conscious effort on the part of the occupant to lock and unlock the steering mechanism to permit "hands-off" operation.
Another type of steering locking device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,182, issued Dec. 18, 1962 to Dennis F. Hufford, and is illustrated in connection with a coaster wagon. In this type of design, the guide wheels of the vehicle are maintained in a straight-ahead position by the force exerted by a bias spring, which may be overcome by the occupant to steer the wagon. Such a construction has proven particularly useful for "belly-flop" entry of the vehicle, to insure that the guide wheels do not become turned, which may result in the occupant being thrown from the vehicle.